Chance
by Lenalee Felixia
Summary: Aku inginkan kesempatan untuk bisa membahagiakannya. Bolehkah aku meminta sedikit waktu lagi dan bersikap egois? / GinRan / spoiler alert bleach chapter 416.


**Disclaimer**

**Bleach **by** Tite Kubo**

**Chance **by** Lenalee Shihouin**

**Pairing[s] : Gin Ichimaru **and** Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**

* * *

**

"_Gin!"**

* * *

**_

Aku masih bisa mendengar panggilannya itu.

Begitu segar di telingaku, suara yang telah lama tidak aku dengar.

Ini suaramu, Rangiku…

Aku merindukanmu.

* * *

"_Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Gin!"_

_**

* * *

**_

Aku tidak yakin oksigen yang aku hirup akan terus mengisi ruang pada paru-paruku.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan tangan sebelah kananku lagi.

Aku ingat, Aizen yang melakukannya.

Memotong tanganku semudah memotong sebilah lidi baginya.

Orang yang paling bertanggungjawab atas semua ini.

Dimana dia?

Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan laki-laki yang gila kekuatan itu.

Bila bertemu dengannya pun aku tidak yakin bisa menghentikannya lagi.

Jantungku akan segera berhenti.

Darah segar mengucur dari lenganku yang terpotong ini, terasa begitu hangat.

Tapi tahukah kau?

Sakit pada lenganku tidaklah sesakit saat aku mendengar suara tangisanmu di hadapanku saat ini.

Meski aku hanya bisa mendengarnya, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi membuka mata ini barang sekejap saja menatap wajahmu.

* * *

"_Gin! Kumohon buka matamu! Bertahanlah!"**

* * *

**_

Rangiku,

Maafkan aku yang menyukai wajah tersenyummu, tapi aku justru tidak bisa membuatmu tersenyum.

Aku selalu membuatmu menangis dan terluka tanpa bisa menghentikannya.

Untuk apa kau menangis sekarang?

Menangis karena lega akan detik-detik kematianku?

Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu untuk itu.

Kau pantas lega, kau boleh memakiku, bahkan membunuhku bila kau mau.

Tapi jika sebaliknya.

Jika kau menangisi kematianku, justru hal itulah yang tidak pantas bagiku yang tidak berdaya dan pengecut ini.

Aku tidak bisa menghapus air matamu, Rangiku.

Tidak sanggup memberikan senyuman yang menunjukkan bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Kau bahkan tahu aku tidak sedang baik-baik saja saat ini.

* * *

Rangiku,

Maafkan aku yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyayangi.

Bentuk rasa sayang yang aku buat untukmu hanyalah sebuah luka dalam yang selalu kau tangisi.

Apakah aku masih pantas memberikan rasa sayang tanpa maksud buruk itu?

Rasa yang akan selalu terasa menyakitkan jika aku berada di sisimu.

Tidak apa.

Aku akan segera lenyap dari hadapanmu bersamaan dengan berhentinya napas ini.

Lupakanlah aku.

Karena ingatanmu tentangku pasti hanyalah sebuah kesalahan yang harusnya tidak perlu kau alami.

* * *

Rangiku,

Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia.

Apapun yang aku lakukan, percayalah semuanya kulakukan demi kau.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri tidak akan membuatmu menangis, tapi yang aku lakukan justru sebaliknya.

Jika di kehidupanmu yang ada aku sekarang selalu membuatmu menitikan air mata itu, aku ingin membahagiakanmu tanpa ada diriku bersamamu.

Aku ingin mati saja.

Lenyap tanpa menyisakan ingatan setitik pun bagi orang-orang yang mengenalku.

Aku tidak tahu caranya hidup, aku hanya tahu bagaimana caranya mati.

Insting untuk hidup itu sudah tidak ada sejak dulu.

Tapi kau memberi secercah cahaya kehidupan di gelapnya jalanku.

Menuntunku berjalan di jalan penuh kerikil tanpa memakai alas kaki, membiarkan telapak kakimu meninggalkan goresan berwarna merah dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit.

Wajar saja jika aku ingin selalu membalas kebaikanmu itu.

Tapi tetap tidak bisa hingga akhir hidupku aku hanya bisa menorehkan luka'kan?

Aku masih bisa merasakan eratnya genggaman tanganmu pada tangan kiriku.

Aku ingin membalasnya dengan sebuah genggaman erat dari tangan kurusku yang makin mati rasa ini, tapi tubuhku sudah begitu lemah.

Jangankan menggenggam tanganmu atau menghapus air matamu, aku bahkan tidak bisa membuka sedikit saja kelopak mata ini.

* * *

Kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan padaku hampir habis.

Hidup hanya sekali, aku tahu itu.

Ada sebuah penyesalan berada jauh dalam diriku yang tidak aku temukan tempatnya.

Penyesalan itu bagai luka yang tersiram garam, pedih ketika melihatmu menangisi nasibku saat ini.

Rangiku, berbahagialah tanpa diriku.

Aku tidak pantas mendapat kehangatan yang kau berikan padaku saat ini.

Aku butuh senyumanmu, bukan tangisanmu.

Agar penyesalan menyakitkan ini bisa sedikit tersembuhkan.

* * *

Aku makin tidak bisa merasakan tubuhku.

Serasa begitu dingin. Waktuku hampir habis.

Aku tahu pasti kemana Kami-sama akan membawaku.

Neraka? Ya…

Aku siap menerima hukuman dari-Nya, hukuman karena membuat dosa besar ketika aku hidup.

Tapi kenapa perasaanku begitu tenang? Begitu hangat?

Adakah neraka dengan rasa ini?

Aku makin bisa merasakan keberadaan lengan kananku.

Mata ini perlahan dapat aku buka.

Aku bisa melihat cahaya berbentuk segitiga melayang di atas tubuhku.

Aku alihkan pandangan mataku menuju sumber cahaya.

Orihime Inoue?

Apa yang dia lakukan? Menyembuhkan lengan kananku dengan kekuatannya?

Dia berkonsentrasi penuh pada lenganku, hingga tidak sadar aku sudah sadarkan diri.

Dan saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada tangan kiriku yang masih terasa hangat, aku temukan sosoknya.

Rangiku dengan erat menggenggam tanganku.

"Gin! Aku mohon, bertahanlah!" pintanya menjerit pasrah dengan wajah tertelungkup.

Aku merespon dengan membalas genggamannya.

Rangiku spontan segera melihat wajahku yang masih terlihat lemas ini.

Aku tersenyum, dan hal itu membuatnya kembali menangis dan berkali-kali menyebut nama kecilku.

Jeritan itu mengundang yang lain satu per satu berdatangan dan mencari tahu apa arti dari suara nyaring yang mengusik ketenangan sejak tadi.

Orihime Inoue tersenyum melihatku sadar tapi ia masih menyembuhkan lukaku.

"Taichou!" panggil mantan wakilku, Izuru Kira.

Aku hanya menoleh dengan segala energi yang masih belum penuh ini.

Payah, aku bukan kaptenmu lagi.

"Gin, syukurlah! Syukurlah!" ucap Rangiku masih dengan raungannya, kemudian memelukku dengan erat tanpa dia sadari aku merasa sesak dan luka yang sejak tadi tidak aku rasakan barulah terasa.

"Semua sudah berakhir, Ichimaru-taichou," kata Kira duduk di sampingku.

Dia masih memanggilku dengan embel-embel taichou pada namaku.

Tapi apakah benar yang dia katakan?

Memang benar aku tidak lagi merasakan tekanan roh Aizen saat ini.

Dia sudah mati?

Aku berharap itu benar.

Rangiku masih menangis, membuatku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Aku berusaha mengelus lembut kepalanya yang kini terbenam di dada bidangku.

Menenangkannya dengan susah payah.

Kami-sama memberiku kesempatan kedua agar aku bisa menyusun kembali alur kehidupanku.

Menata kembali rencana membahagiakan gadis yang pertama kali dengan sukarela menggantikanku menangis atas rasa syukur yang telah aku dapat ini.

"Rangiku… Maaf. Terima kasih," kataku berbisik lirih dengan suara serak dari pita suaraku.

Hanya dua kata yang bisa aku bisikkan padamu.

_Maaf_ dan _terima kasih_…

Ah, tidak. Ada satu lagi.

"Aku pulang, Rangiku…"

Dan aku sangat ingin mendengar sebuah jawaban darimu.

"Selamat datang kembali, Gin."

Jawaban sederhana yang sangat menenangkan jiwa.

Melambangkan keterbukaanmu akan keberadaanku.

Membiarkan aku kembali masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu.

Apa aku pantas menerima semua ini?

Apa artinya kau memberiku kesempatan ke dua untuk membayar segala kesalahanku yang lalu?

Jika jawabanmu ya, maka ini mungkin akhir dari hidup Aizen, tapi ini adalah awal dari hidupku.

* * *

_Rangiku,_

_Maukah kau terus bersamaku?_

_Menopang setengah beban kehidupan yang akan aku lalui?_

_Menyembuhkan luka yang mungkin akan tersayat di dalam diri ini nanti?_

_Menjadi sandaranku ketika aku tidak mampu berdiri?_

_Memberikan senyuman penuh cinta itu hanya kepadaku?_

_Menuntunku tanpa bosan mencari jalan yang benar?_

_Mengingatkanku ketika aku melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya?_

_Dan akankah tanpa keraguan kau menerima segala permintaan egoisku ini dengan ikhlas?_

_Rangiku Matsumoto,_

_Aishiteru…_

* * *

**-The End-

* * *

**

Haeelooww ~~

Fic ini terinspirasi dari Bleach chapter 416, yang selalu baca manga-nya pasti tau doong XDDD

Maaf kalau fic ini aneh, GaJe, typo berserakan, kalimat kacau, alur kependekan [sengaja dibikin agak pendek] dan lain-lain.

Terima kasih sudah mau membacanya apalagi buat yang ngereview, pahala.. pahala..

Dan salam kenal buat yang belum kenal saiaa.. Ohohohok! _*melambaikan tangan a la Miss Universe *plak!_

**CURCOL SESSION ::: **

Huwaaa, Giiin!

Ternyata benar firasat saiaa selama ini, Gin itu baik! Sayangnya ngga ada yang percaya sama dengan pendapat saiaa ini. Ah, sudahlah.. TT^TT

Tapi lihatlah, tujuan Gin menjadi shinigami bahkan demi Rangiku… Hooo so sweeeet ~

Saiaa belum nyelesain 2 fic multichap saiaa _**'Devil Isn't Angel'**_ dan _**'Your Voice'**_ untuk chapter selanjutnya, justru membuat fic one-shot ini. Ahaha, ngga ada yang nanya, ya ~

Saiaa juga belum menyelesaikan PR saiaa looh _*bangga?_ _ *jangan ditiru!_

Ngemeng-ngemeng ini fic udah satu minggu lalu saiaa bikin, setelah baca bleach chapter 416, tapi berhubung modem saiaa lagi ga bisa di pakai, apalah daya… baru hari ini saiaa publish!

Hari di mana Bleach 417 di update ~

=..=a

Okey, okey. Cukup curcol-nya.

**Review please, **

**sekalian CurCol di kotak review saiaa juga ga apa kok… -^_^- **


End file.
